The Apprentice's Apprentices
by Temporal Austenite
Summary: 16 years after defeating Morgana, Balthazar decides Dave needs an apprentice or two. Instead of searching far and wide, Becky comes up with a much better idea. Please read and review! **CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!**
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dave, Balthazar, Becky, or Veronica. Horvath may show up in (much) later chapters. I don't own him either. They all belong to Disney, and the rest of the production team, the directing team, and the actors themselves._

_Summary: Jump ahead 16 years after the Sorcerer's Apprentice. I decided that Balthazar and Veronica got married. Dave and Becky got married too. Balthazar had decided to bring up the subject of getting Dave an Apprentice. Or two… _

Sixteen Years Later

"I'm only thirty six!"

"How old do you think Merlin was?"

"Two hundred and forty six! I did get around to reading the book, Balthazar!" Dave replied with a pointed roll of his eyes.

"Took you long enough."

"Balthazar," Veronica gently warned him, "He's right."

"Fine. I still think it would be a good idea."

"I agree."

"Becky!" Dave said with shock.

"See?" Balthazar announced with pride. "Even Becky agrees with me."

"Veronica, you've got to help me here." Dave pleaded, "Come on!"

Veronica smiled, "Actually, David, I think it would be a good idea too."

He threw his hand up in the air. "How am I supposed to find an apprentice?"

"It took me about two thousand years to find mine." Balthazar announced proudly, "And, to be honest-"

"You were looking for a certain person," Becky pointed out, "Dave is Merlin's successor. He's not looking for your successors. You two are still alive. And no one knows what happened to what's-his-face."

"So, what do you suggest, O Wise One?" Dave's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I went out in search."

Dave nodded, "Right. Veronica, _you_ have a better idea, right?"

"No, actually." She shrugged helplessly, "That's how it used to be done, David."

"It's hopeless." Dave sighed and buried his head, "Besides, Merlin had three apprentices."

"Look at how that turned out." Becky reminded him, "One turned evil."

"Well, I don't think I'm going to go out in search of one person who I'm going to teach magic to." Dave announced, "If it took Merlin that long to find you guys, I'm set."

"Dave!"

"No one seems to have a better idea."

"Actually," Becky announced, reaching out for her husband's hand, "I do."

Their eyes turned to her. "What? I'm allowed to have ideas!"

"No one said that you weren't," Dave started.

"It's just that you don't really understand magic." Balthazar cut him off with a sigh. "There's a certain way things are done-have been done, for thousands of years."

"Maybe. But that's how things were done. I think my idea might be a bit quicker and more efficient. And you two would be able to help him." Becky smiled, "And I can just imagine the wide spread effect it just might have on the New York area."

_Please, please, please review! They will feed the fuel to continue writing! Reviews and chocolate keep writers alive! I will attempt to keep a halfway regular schedule for posting chapters, but I can't promise anything. Reviews will remind me of this non-promise!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! See how quick that was? Well, it was for me, if you've ever seen my updating habits. I do not own any of these characters. _

"How do I look?"

"David," Becky said sharply looking him over, "You've been a professor too long. Here." She sighed, "Put this on, and get rid of those jeans. And that t-shirt."

"Slacks? And a polo? No one wears polos, Becky!"

"Tell that to the other seventh grade teachers." She snapped, "Besides, they'll go better with the old guy shoes."

"Becky…" He whined.

"Now, Dave." She pointed him back into their room.

Veronica and Balthazar appeared on the doorstep as he was getting changed. "Now Dave, you must remember not to show off too much. These kids are only eleven." Balthazar told him as he came out.

"Some are ten, some are twelve." Becky murmured.

Veronica just smiled.

"I think I know what I'm doing. I am teaching science. I'm good at science."

"And we get to work together!" Becky clapped her hands together. "Now, you know Susan, James, Neville and Devin. Right?"

"Susan is the English teacher, James is the other seventh grade science teacher, Devin is the band teacher, and Neville…" Dave trailed off. "What does he do?"

"Neville is the principal!"

"Dave." Balthazar called, "You really should clean your old guy shoes."

"What do you mean?" Dave looked down, and noticed cobwebs and a large spider on his right shoe. He screamed.

"Balthazar!" Both Veronica and Becky scolded him. He stopped laughing.

"What? I thought it was funny."

"You two can get Lilly and Jake get ready for school, right?" Becky called as she lead Dave out the door.

"I've fought some of the most evil wizards of all time. I think I can prepare a four and five year old for school." Balthazar sighed, "Have fun at school, Dave."

Dave said something that sounded vaguely like 'shut up' with a pop-tart shoved into his mouth.

"Now, how _do_ you prepare a four year old and a five year old for school?" Balthazar asked.

"Early." Veronica replied.

_Yep. That's Becky's idea. Not as flashy or as cool as some of yours, dear reveiwers, but certainly useful. I know how short this was, but I've been working on the next few chapters. And you'll absolutely love the first day…Please review! I'll update soon!_


End file.
